As exemplified in prior patents including, among other patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,306, 5,938,091, 6,186,382, 6,644,524, and 6,832,768, it has been known to provide handles, seat bases of child seats, and other components of shopping carts with cupholders, which shoppers can use to hold cups containing coffee, soft drinks, or other beverages.